


Avengers and Inhumans

by Mactans999



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caterpillars and Avengers meeting, Daisy kicks ass, Gen, I added a few original Caterpillars, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Other tags to be added, Steve/Skye can happen I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans999/pseuds/Mactans999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers finally get to meet Daisy Johnson and her team. Also, they find out that SHIELD still exists. Surprise, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hulk apparently doesn't like New York

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes and for all the mistakes alltogether, I'm not a native english speaker.

Daisy didn’t think it through. She knew she shouldn’t interfere. They told her not to. But there was no way she could stand by and watch them fight alone.   
She shouldn’t have been in New York in the first place. She was only here because she was following a lead, she was trying to track down a rogue inhuman. But the lead she was investigating turned out to be as false as it gets, so now she had instructions to come back to the base.  
But right now she was standing on the top of the building, looking down, viewing the fight from a first seat.  
„Quake, do not interfere, I repeat, do not interfere.” Coulson told her through the comms, for the sixth time in the last five minutes, while she was standing there.  
“Get away from there. Don’t let your presence known, this is an order, can you hear me? Come back to the base.”  
“I’m sorry Coulson. When I do, I’ll take full responsibility for my actions.” She answered in the end, with a slight hesitation.  
“Skye… Daisy, don’t you dare go down there! Let the avengers handle it, they did it before. As the director of SHIELD, this is an order. Do not interfere with the fight against the Hulk, I repeat, stay out of the fight! I know you are strong, but this is out of your league!”  
Daisy waited for a moment, trying to decide what to do. She had a responsibility to her team, but also, she had a responsibility to the civilians as an agent of SHIELD. And that is why she stayed, going against a direct order. Slowly she lifted her hand and touched her comm.  
“Sorry… Sir… Can’t quite… hear you…. there must be something interfering…. with the signals…. maybe it’s the screams of all the civilians down there. Gotta… go. See ya!  
And with that, she disabled her comms.  
From the ground things seemed even more dire. She was barely able to climb on top of the ruins to get a good look at the fight. The Hulkbuster, or Veronica, as the files called it, was in pieces, trying to keep the fight at the square where it broke out, so they can keep the property damage to the minimum. All the other team members who were present – that meant Hawkeye, Captain America, and Thor - were trying to get to the Hulk, calm him down, but he obviously had other ideas. Daisy was just in time to see him hit Captain America with so much force that he slammed to the building close by, right through the wall, his shield flying through the air, landing at her legs. With a little hesitation, she picked it up, unsure what to do with it.  
“What are you doing here?” Someone asked, catching her off-guard. She turned around to see Hawkeye standing next to him, with worn down face. “Civilians shouldn’t be here. You need to get out of here, before you end up like…” He didn’t finish his sentence, but Daisy had a pretty good idea how he wanted to.  
She was angry at herself for not wearing her uniform. She wanted to blend in, so, obviously, she wasn’t going to wear it in the middle of New York. How was she supposed to know she will stumble into the Hulk?  
“I’m not as much a civilian, as I look.” She said, holding Captain America’s shield in both of her hands. “I can help.”  
“No offense, but I don’t see how you could, unless you somehow hit harder than Thor.” He said sarcastically.  
“Depends on what we are hitting.” Daisy said with a smile. “I have something much better though.”  
“Well, okay, look kid I don’t have time for this. Need to help my friends. Get out of here, before you get hurt.” Hawkeye said, and turned his back to her, running towards the Hulk, shooting an arrow at him that exploded in his face. Unfortunately, instead of subduing him, Hawkeye just managed to piss him off more. Not a great plan.  
Daisy stood still for a moment, assessing the situation, thinking of possible ways to help. Then she looked at the shield in her hands, and got an idea that was probably even worse than running after Raina into a temple that’s about to get blown up.  
She saw the Hulkbuster get a hit in the chest. It flew backwards a pretty long distance, slamming into a building, leaving its parts all over the place. It was out of commission for at least five minutes, until it reassembled itself from that. With Captain America out of the picture too, this left only Thor and Hawkeye, but both of them looked exhausted and Hawkeye was human, he couldn’t possibly hope to last long if it came down to a real fight between him and the Hulk. And it look like it will because Thor just got slammed into the ground by HulK’s enormous fist three times in a row.  
The Avengers were losing to the Hulk in the middle of New York city.  
Coulson is so going to kill me for this. She thought, as she threw the shield in her hands towards the Hulk, giving it a pretty decent boost with her powers, slamming it in the chest of the Hulk. He fell back, taken by surprise by the attack that seemingly came out of nowhere. He sat up, and looked at Daisy with a stare so horrifying, she could feel the fear rushing through her, the cold spreading through her body. The green monster stood up, his eyes furious and fixed on Daisy, as he casually hit Thor like he was trying to shoo away a fly.  
This was nothing like anything Daisy has ever come across before. She held a gun against a Kree, went against an Asgardian, was abducted two times and held at gunoint more times she could count, but all those felt like vacations now, looking at the Hulk, as he started to run towards her, then jumping up, with the clear intention to crush her with his fist from above. The whole word seemed to stop for a minute.  
She was certain she was going to die. Even though she had a plan.  
She watched as the Hulk jumped into the air, bringing his fist down, aiming at her head. She heard someone screaming no in the background, but she locked it all out. She concentrated.  
And at the very last moment, just before his fist touched her face, just before she was crushed like a grape, moments before her imminent death, she let it out. A shockwave so strong, fueled by her fear and anger and wish to survive, that it sent the Hulk flying. He was basically above Daisy when it happened, so he went up flying almost vertically, reaching a ridiculous height before falling back down with a devastating roar, slamming into the ground. But before he could get up and regain his strength, Daisy, as fast as she could, ran to him, jumping on his chest, and started vibrating his heart. Not hard enough to do damage, just enough to keep him down for a few moments. When she felt a twitch, she turned off her powers and jumped off the monster, watching as he shrinked into a human being. He was Dr. Banner now, and out cold.  
She tiredly sat down on the rubble, aware that she had to go. She has already made a mess big enough with drawing the Avengers’ attention to herself, she didn’t need to make it even worse by introducing herself. But she was so very tired. She could feel the fear shaking her body.  
“You really wasn’t kidding.” Hawkeye said, panting from exhaustion. “You just took down the Hulk. How the hell did you do that?”  
“I didn’t do it for free.” She said after a little hesitation.  
“What do you want? Money? Tony has loads of it. That should be no problem.” The Avenger said, still trembling so much that he had to sit down. “Be part of the Avengers? Done.”  
“The exact opposite. I don’t want my presence known. I helped to save people, and I want to keep doing that, but my way is from the shadows and not” she turned around, with her hands outstretched “like this. Can you do this for me? Keep it quiet? It will be better for you too, if the publicity doesn’t know that an outsider put down the Hulk.”  
“But you saved us. You deserve credit for that. And it was awesome.”  
“Do we have a deal or not?” Daisy asked, impatiently.  
“We do. Thank you. But how the hell did you do that? It was…”  
“Inhuman.” She nodded, with a faint smile. “Who knows, we might just run into each other again. I look forward to it.”  
“You can’t just leave like this.”  
“Watch me.”  
And with that she walked off, trembling too much to try to run. But before she left, she grabbed the shield that was lying in the rubble, and went into the building that Captain America was slammed into. He was lying on his back in the middle of the rubble, seemingly out cold. Daisy wasn’t worried: she read the files, she knew that it would take a lot more than this to take out Captain America.  
She walked to him, and put his shield in his hand. “Thanks for the shield, Cap. I never thought I would ever play Frisbee with the Hulk. It was awesome.”  
The man groaned, and opened his eyes, but he was too much out of it to be able to see anything but a blurred vision of a woman, with brown hair and a warm smile as she waved goodbye to him.

“As I said, I take full responsibility for my actions.” Daisy repeated. “I am well aware that I disobeyed orders, sir, and I don’t expect you to go easy on me just because I was successful in stopping the Hulk.”  
She said, and she meant it. She wrote down everything as it was in her report.  
“I know you don’t. That’s the problem.” Coulson sat down on his desk, holding his head in his good hand. “But this doesn’t change the fact that the way you did it” he lifted the report “was stupid and irresponsible. You could have died. You were damn close. Don’t do that ever again, or I’ll have to take the team from you.”  
“I understand, sir, but I hope you are aware that I would never do anything to endanger my team.”  
“I know. Which makes it even harder to understand why you endangered yourself that much in the first place. Dismissed.


	2. Everyone loves the Avengers. Right? RIGHT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to know more about Daisy's team and its new members, also Hydra gets their ass kicked (Hail Hydra), and the Caterpillars and the Avengers meet. (And Steve is not unconscious this time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few Caterpillars because even though having a three membered team is cool and all, we seriously needed more people on that team. (Since then I have realized it was a bad idea because, wow, so many characters.) Have fun reading, I hope you like it :)

Daisy left the office, and headed for the meeting room of the team. They were all already there, waiting for her, reading her report curiously.  
Daisy stopped in the door, and smiled.  
In the last three months her team turned from a three membered group of whatever they claimed themselves to be into a well-oiled machine, working together, trusting each other. They even had a name, even though Daisy thought it was kind of ridiculous: Caterpillars. Obviously, it wasn’t her idea.  
They had Joey, who could reshape any metal and was basically bulletproof and managed to be an adorable cinnamon roll in the meantime.  
Alisha, who wasn’t just dedicated and strong, but also had the ability to multiply herself, and control all her bodies simultaneously. This made her very useful when they needed to cover a big place in a short time.  
There was Mariléne, a French girl with red skin, and the simple but very effective power of superhuman strength. But she was every bit as innocent as she was strong, mostly sitting in silence in a corner. She didn’t like to talk since she was very shy, but when it came to fighting, she didn’t hold back one bit.  
And lastly Jayce, a fairly annoying man with the ability to create a telepathic link between people’s mind.  
There still weren’t much of them but Daisy didn’t mind that. She didn’t want a big team, that would only make her job harder. The other inhumans they had found they kept at a separate SHIELD base with Lincoln in charge until they were capable of going back to their lives or start a new one. SHIELD helped when it could, and when it couldn’t, it still tried its best.  
“It’s a wonder you didn’t die.” Jayce said, sitting back on the couch. “It was hell of a risk you took there. And then we would need a new leader.”  
“Who would, in no circumstances, be you.” Alisha answered immediately.  
“Wouldn’t wanna lead this dump team anyway.” The guy said, shrugging his shoulders.  
“This dump team is going to kick your ass if you call it that ever again.” Daisy said smiling. “I’m glad to see you are all alright. I was half expecting you to be at each other’s throats when I got back.”  
“We were, but we decided to take a break and greet you. We were worried about you. You went against the Hulk.” Jayce said. “But why did you tell Hawkeye to keep it quiet?”  
“Yeah, you totally could have become friends with them, and maybe introduce me to Captain America.” Joey smiled.  
“That might just happen. We are, as of now, another superhero group. We might cross path with them in the future, so be ready for that.” Daisy sat next to them on the couch, and opened a beer, sitting back with a sigh. “This was a pretty damn tiring day. I’m just glad you weren’t there. This Hulk guy is damn scary.”  
“Then why did you do it?” Joey asked.  
“Not as scary as May.” Daisy added smiling.

When she said they would run into each other again, she didn’t think it would be next month. They were assigned the task to take down a Hydra base in the middle of nowhere. They were already clear with the plan, ready to attack, when the Quinjet landed. They didn’t even bother with the cloaking, as if they wanted them to know they were coming.  
“Damn.” Daisy muttered under her breath. ”This can’t be happening.”  
She ran out of cover, jumping in front of the Avengers when they exited the plane, causing them to halt immediately. The Hydra base was surely already alerted on their presence, but Daisy was too furious to think about that.  
“This is my mission!” She exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing here?” Any other time she would have been glad to have the Avengers to back her, but this time it was different. She didn’t just come here to destroy the base. She had a job.  
Captain America got off his motorbike, because of course he had to come by a motorbike, who the hell cares about stealth anyway, and stood in front of her. By his time, Daisy’s team was lined up behind her, so basically the two teams were standing opposite each other, glaring at the other team, assessing it.  
“Are you Hydra?” Captain America asked, taking his shield off his back. The only reason he didn’t attack immediately was that the girl was somehow familiar.  
“You are that girl!” Hawkeye interrupted, stepping out from behind Captain America. “The one who stopped the Hulk a month ago.”  
That made all the Avengers glance at her, analyzing her.  
“That’s her?” Black Widow asked.  
“You had some pretty amazing moves back there.” Hawkeye added with a smirk.  
It took all of Daisy’s willpower not to feel flattered. Instead, she snapped at the other team, which as of now consisted of Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, and, of course, Captain America.  
“If I knew helping you would mean you will be here this week to ruin my mission, I wouldn’t have done it.” She said.  
Captain America seemed uncertain about what to do for a moment, then he held out his hand, probably deciding that a friendly approach might help.  
“I’m Steve Rogers.” he said. “If you are here to destroy the Hydra base, then we are here to help. If not, however, we are not on the same side.”  
“Daisy Johnson.” She shook his hand. “Now get the hell out of here. I’m under orders and you being here could jeopardize the whole mission.”  
“Under whose orders? Who are you working for?” the Captain asked.  
“None of your damn business.”  
“It is now.” The Captain said, eyeing her cautiously. “We are very grateful for your help with your Hulk and would like to pay you back for your favour sometime, but today, we can’t let you do whatever you want with a Hydra base if you don’t tell us who you are working for.”  
This was all going to hell, Daisy realized. She considered her options, then nodded.  
“SHIELD. We are working for SHIELD.”  
The impact was what she expected. She had this talk with Coulson already: was she to meet the Avengers, she didn’t have to lie to them. SHIELD’s existence isn’t a secret. However, she was not to tell them that Coulson was alive. After all these years, they still had no idea.  
“SHIELD fell.” The Captain said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.  
“It did. But it got back up again, with an All-New, All-Different leadership, we could say.  
“Who is in charge?”  
“The director. Duh.”  
“You know that is not what I asked” Captain America said impatiently. “Who is leading SHIELD?”  
“And again, none of your damn business. We are your allies, Captain, and like it or not, you are right now standing in my way. Don’t let me clear you out of it.”  
“I would like to see you try.”  
The two leaders glared at each other angrily, while their teams moved behind them almost protectively. And then Iron Man leapt up in the air and said in his weird robotic voice of his:  
“It’s not like I want to interrupt or anything guys, but don’t you think we should discuss this in a more private place? Maybe not in the garden of a Hydra base. They are on high alert and I think they are aiming all their weapons at us right now.”  
“Hate to admit, but Iron Man has a point. We need to move, Quake.” Alisha said, looking at the building in the distance, not wanting to be blown to bits.  
Daisy sighed and nodded. She started to realize that she didn’t have a choice. If she was going to complete her mission, she had to get ahead of things and take control before they do. “Just this once.” She said, and held out her hand. “Cooperation.”  
“Deal.” the Captain shook her hand.  
“Here is the plan: We planned a back door assault, complete our mission, and then destroy the base. And this is still the plan. The only difference is that now we have diversion. This base is big, there are a lot of agents inside. You will be our diversion, attacking at the front. Is that acceptable?  
“Why would we be your diversion?” The Captain asked. “What are you planning in the base?”  
Daisy looked at him. He seemed determined, and she knew that if it came down to a fight, they would be in a very tight place. But she had no intention to fight the avengers.  
“Because I played Frisbee with the Hulk, and you still have your shield, Cap.” Daisy answered with a taunting smile.  
There was an approving hum by Hawkeye. “Cap I think we can trust her. You should have seen the way she took on the Hulk. It was terrifying.”  
“I’m with Clint on this one.” The Black Widow agreed, eyeing Daisy cautiously. “We owe her, and I don’t think they are our enemies. I know SHIELD when I see it. We only came here after a hunch anyway.”  
The Captain looked at his shield, then at Daisy again. “Consider this as returning a favour. But know that if you turn out to be bad guys, I will find you.”  
Daisy believed that, and at that moment, she was truly relieved she was not a bad guy. This was Captain America, after all. If she didn’t have a team to take care of, she would be fangirling right now. But she kept a straight face, and nodded.  
“How are we going to communicate?” Iron Man asked, still hovering in the air over them. “Do you have comms?”  
“We do not. We have something a lot better than that, but you will see.”  
“Alright, Avengers, move out!” The Captain said, looking at Daisy one last time. “You know your jobs. Let’s go!”  
With that, Thor leapt into the air and flew towards the base along with Iron Man.

They knocked on the back door. Well, not exactly knocked. They blasted the backdoor open, just to find themselves in an empty hallway. That went better than they thought it would. All the agents were fighting the Avengers at the front.  
“Move move move!” Daisy said, and they ran towards the stairs. Their goal was to get to the basement, before the Avengers found it.  
Echo, you stay here and cover all the entrances to this place. Ruby stay with her main body to protect it. Daisy thought, sending her thoughts through Jayce’s telepathy channel.  
You got it. Alisha answered immediately.  
That left Joey, Jayce and Daisy to get to the basement. They ran down the stairs, and that’s when they first met with agents, who were trying to evacuate the basement. They immediately leapt into action, Joey melted their guns, and Daisy cleared them out of the way with shockwaves strong enough to shake the building.  
The basement had a secret door, but it was wide open as they were trying to clear it out before the Avengers got to it.  
You know your job, Helmet. Go! Daisy said, while she and Joey stayed to keep the entrance clear. Meltdown, go with him. I will guard the entrance.  
Daisy tried to use her powers as little as she could trying not to destroy the building just yet. She needed confirmation first.  
It took longer than she would have liked before Jayce contacted them again.  
We have a problem. Jayce’s voice echoed in all their heads. You were right, boss, this really is more than a simple Hydra base. These things they are building here… These seem dangerous. And a whole new level at that. I mean I majored in engineering but I have no idea what half of these things are supposed to be. Scratch that, I recognize nothing here. I think this one is a splinter bomb. Maybe a bit too big for that though. He stopped for a minute before continuing. This place… it needs to go down.  
Roger that, Helmet. Did you save the data?  
I saved everything I could find.  
Good job. Then let’s proceed with the plan. Meltdown, destroy everything made of metal down there. After that come back up and meet with me at the stairs. Daisy answered in her head, directing her thoughts through the channel.  
That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? To destroy it all? Jayce asked.  
I needed to make sure this really was the base. Now connect me to the Avengers, and clear out with the others.  
Done.  
Daisy pushed back a few Hydra goons, before directing her thoughts again, watching as Jayce and Joey ran up the stairs. She took out a few agents and then followed them, reuniting with Mariléne and Alisha upstairs.  
Can you hear me? Daisy asked the Avengers, escorting her team out of the building, but stopping at the entrance, waving them to clear out. Obviously, you have no idea how I’m doing this, so you can’t answer, so I’m hoping you hear me. I need you to clear out now. All of you. Thanks for the distraction, the mission is almost complete. Right now all that is left is that you clear out.  
What are you planning? Came a question, surprising Daisy very much. She had to practice with Jayce before she could use his channels this good. Well, she guessed, that’s Captain America for you. They didn’t call him the living legend for looking like the American flag. The base is very far from being cleared out. He continued.  
I’m planning to bring it all down. Daisy answered coldly. Tell me if you are clear.  
There was a few minute pause, while Daisy positioned herself in the very middle of the base.  
We are clear. Came the answer.  
Daisy nodded, and lifter her arms up.

It was one hell of a sight. Steve stood next to the team of this so called Daisy, watching as the Hydra base collapsed on itself, like it was destroyed in its very foundation. They could feel the rumbling under their feet, the tremors sent through the ground.  
Clint told him about those weird powers of hers, the way she sent the Hulk flying, but this wasn’t something any of them expected. He was honestly hoping now that this team really was on their side. Not that the complete destruction of the Hydra base indicated otherwise.  
And then, she was all that’s left, standing in the middle of the rubble, unharmed, with her hands lifted up, her metal gauntlets still vibrating.  
She looked up, her brown eyes almost glowing, even though she was dusty from the rubble.  
“Told you she can hold her own.” Clint said.  
“Of course she can.” the bearded guy from Daisy’s team noted. “She is awesome.”  
“I’m not seconding that.” Stark nodded, taking off his helmet. “Remind me not to get on her bad side. Jarvis, analyze the rubble.”  
“Is everyone alright?” Thor asked, landing next to them, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Daisy walking towards them over the remnants of the building, her brown eyes fixed on Steve. “Are you happy now, Captain? I think I have proved to be your ally. SHIELD has no reason to stand against the Avengers.”  
“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? There was something in there that you needed, so after that, you can bring the whole place down. That’s why you didn’t want us around.” he stated coldly.  
Daisy’s eyes met his, her mouth pressed into a thin line. “That’s classified.” She almost winced, when she heard herself say that.  
“Yep, definitely SHIELD.” Natasha muttered.  
“How did you come upon these powers of yours, if you don’t mind my question, Lady Johnson?” Thor asked suddenly.  
“It’s Kree originated.” Daisy answered looking at Thor now. “I think you are familiar with the Kree, am I right?”  
“Indeed. I did not know however that they had left an influence on this planet. Are you of this planet, Lady Johnson?”  
“I very much am.”  
“But your powers are not Midgardian.”  
“They are now.” Daisy answered a little bit more coldly then necessary.  
“And how were you able to get inside our heads?” Natasha asked suddenly. “I don’t like when people mess with my mind.”  
“Neither do I.” Clint added. “A little warning would have been nice.”  
“I, in no way, messed with your mind.” Jayce said. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I can only create links between them.”  
“Why should I believe you?” Natasha asked, and was immediately in front of Jayce.  
“Because we are SHIELD.” Daisy said carefully, stepping between the two. “And because if we wanted to tamper with your mind, we would have done it already. Also, this was my mission. You were the ones who came barging in, now deal with the consequences. I wasn’t going to change my plans just because you decided to come and avenge people.”  
“I would like to talk to the director.” Steve demanded. He always thought himself to be a good judge of character, and these people here, in front of him, seemed like honest and good people. But so did most of the Hydra agents in SHIELD. He needed to make sure.  
“That’s…” Daisy stopped, then sighed. “Wait here for a minute.” She then walked away, calling someone.  
Steve looked at her team now. The girl with the bright red skin was talking silently with the red haired woman. The telepathic was standing with his arms crossed, as if challenging them. The bearded guy was mostly staring at them in awe.  
Steve looked at Tony. “What do you think?” He asked.  
“I think we trusted them twenty minutes ago so no use in changing our opinions now.” He said. “The battle is over and we won.”  
Daisy returned, handing the phone to Natasha. “May wants to speak to you.” She said. Natasha hid her surprise well, but Steve still noticed it as she took the phone from Daisy. He wondered who this May was, but he guessed Natasha knew her, judging from her reaction.  
They talked for a moment before Natasha hung up and gave Daisy back her phone. “They are okay Cap.” She said. “They really are with SHIELD.”  
“I thought the destruction of Hydra base would clue them in.” Daisy whispered to Jayce, who chuckled.  
Steve sighed. He was suspecting that form the beginning, but was glad it was confirmed.  
Daisy looked at him now. “That’s settled then.” She said. “Thank you for your help, Captain.” She smiled. “Avengers.” She did a lousy salute and turned towards her team. “Come on Caterpillars, it’s time to clear out.”  
“Won’t we at least get their phone numbers?” The bearded guy asked. “Only for the purpose of future cooperation of course.”  
Daisy turned around, and raised her eyebrows. “Are you open for that?” She asked. Steve could here Natasha whisper something in Clint’s ear. He looked at his team, and they all seemed to agree. It seemed to be a good idea to at least have a way of communicating with them. He nodded to Daisy. “Yes, for now.” He said.  
She smiled. “Does anyone have a pen?” She asked.  
“I have Jarvis. Why?”  
“I’m going to give you my phone number. Does that work for you?”  
“Aren’t you afraid we will track it?” Tony asked curiously, his helmet in his hands. He seemed to be analyzing Daisy ever since she demonstrated her powers.  
“You can try.”

“So you met with the Avengers. Again.” Coulson folded her arms.  
“It’s not like I had a choice. Not this time anyway.” Daisy said. “But my reports reflect that.”  
“You think we can count on them in the future?” Coulson asked curiously.  
“More than likely, sir.” Daisy said with a smile.


	3. The chapter where nothing gets destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much action and lots of talking.

Daisy laid back on the couch, listening to her team debate. This time, Bobbi, Fitz and Jemma were here too, they liked their company, and the team liked theirs. They didn’t make them feel like freaks, which made the team feel good.  
“I think Daisy totally owned the whole situation. They were clearly impressed with her, especially after she took down the base.”  
“I’m not proud of that.” She said. There were people inside the building she crushed, and even though they were Hydra, she still felt it on her conscience every time she did something like this.  
“Well I am.” Fitz said, hitting her playfully in the shoulder with his fist. “You met the Avengers. And you came back from a mission against a whole base without one fatality, again.”  
“It’s not hard when your team has superpowers and the Avengers are backing you.” She said, smiling. “But I did own the situation.”  
“I still think we should have codenamed you Rockstar instead of Quake.” Bobbi admitted.  
They laughed.  
“So, when will you leave with Hunter?” Daisy asked, looking at Bobbi. “Don’t worry, I know your mission is classified, I’m not asking about the details.”  
“Next week.” she said with an amount of sadness in her voice. “I’m going to miss you guys.”  
“Not as much as we will you” Jemma noted. “But we are just happy that you are fully back in the game again.”  
“Me too.” Bobbi smiled. “I thought my knee will never fully recover, and here I am now, leaving for a mission next week. Feels good.”  
Daisy smiled. “I can guess.”  
There was silence for a few minutes, before Bobbi spoke up again. “So, you plan on working with the Avengers again?” She asked, directing the question do to Daisy.  
“Possibly. They have my phone number, so if they want to work with us, they will call.”  
“And you want them to.” She decided with a smile.  
“Well, they are the Avengers. Have you seen those guys? Just wow.” Daisy smirked.

 

The Avengers were sitting at the table laughing about something when Steve entered the room. Most of them had drinks in their hands, letting off steam after the mission. Even Bruce was there, who didn’t show himself much since the incident in New York. He wasn’t drinking though, which Steve was silently glad about.  
He sat down next to them, listening to the conversation.  
“So, I was like: Kid, this is no place for civilians, that’s the freaking Hulk there!” Clint laughed. “And she just looked at me like I was crazy. Then she took Steve’s shield and headshoted the Hulk. I’m not kidding, it was a full on headshot.” He laid back in his chair. “First I thought it was you Cap.” Clint nodded towards him. “But then I realized it was that girl, and I was like: what?” He laughed. “And then she sent Bruce flying with that weird powers of hers. It was awesome.”  
Steve smiled. This wasn’t the first time Clint told the story, but now he was telling it to Sam and Rhodey, who were clearly impressed, whilst Bruce looked like he was ashamed of himself. That telepath really got to him, and he still had a hard time coping with it. But hearing how the mystery SHIELD girl took down the Hulk seemed to actually help. He didn’t kill anyone this time, possibly thanks to her.  
“And this is the same girl you have met today?” Rhodey asked. “The one you just handed over the Hydra base information without any questions?” He furrowed his brows.  
“Rhodey, easy buddy.” Tony patted him in the back. “It’s not like we were originally planning to take any information from there. And plus, I can hack SHIELD any time. Did it before.”  
“You mean Jarvis did it?” Rhodey countered.  
“And who do you think designed Jarvis?”  
“Boys, boys, easy.” Natasha said before the banter escalated any further.  
They laughed and continued to chat about the fight: Tony seemed convinced that he saw Clint miss once, but Clint, of course, denied it, and will deny it, as he claimed, until his dying breath. He never misses.  
“I remember Budapest.” Natasha stated with a calm smile.  
“That was one time.” Clint protested.  
“So, what do you think?” Steve asked, interrupting another banter this time between the assassins. “Should we call them again?”  
“Damn right we should.” Clint said. “I like them.”  
“They do seem very valiant and fierce warriors.” Thor added. “I wouldn’t mind fighting together with them again.”  
“We haven’t even seen them fight.” Natasha whispered to Clint.  
“Do not question the mighty Thor.” Clint answered in a low voice, that Steve only heard because he was sitting right next to them.  
“That’s a yes then.” Steve decided.  
“Maybe we could use them.” Natasha offered, leaning forward in her seat. “We have that telepath on our hands, what was his name, Lucas? The one who did Bruce in.”  
“Lucas Bernard, yes.” Bruce said with an amount of anger in his voice.  
“They have a telepath too. Maybe he could help us?”  
“That’s a good idea.” Steve answered thoughtfully. “But then we need to be a hundred percent sure we trust them.”  
“We can trust them.” Natasha said with confidence.  
“If you say that, I trust them already.” Clint said raising his hands as if he was surrendering. “But I kinda thought we were over this.”  
“We are.” Steve assured him. “I just want to know about the telephone conversation. Who did you talk to Natasha?”  
“Yeah, you seem awfully touchy feely towards them now for a, you know, deadly Russian assassin.” Tony added.  
“An agent called May.” Natasha answered, ignoring Tony as always. “I know her from way back.”  
Steve thought about the situation. They needed the back-up against the telepath, as they had no way of shielding their minds from him. He still wasn’t sure involving another telepath was the best idea, but Natasha did seem confident about trusting them, and she rarely trusted anyone.  
“Hey, maybe we should test if they can lift Mjolnir. If they lift it, they can come along!” Clint offered, looking at Thor with pretended seriousness.  
“Scarcely any mortals are worthy to wield Mjolnir.” Thor answered, completely oblivious to the joke. “I highly doubt that this idea would suffice.”  
When the Avengers burst out laughing, Thor seemed to realize his mistake. “That was a joke.” He stated. “It was very funny.” He added hesitantly.  
Steve couldn’t suppress his smile at the facial expression of the god of thunder. “It’s decided then.” He said. “We call them as soon as we find out where Bernard is.”  
“Or maybe we could call them now, invite them to a party, and then go for a mission together?” Tony offered. “I think she really could shake up things a little bit. I mean from what I heard from Clint and saw myself, the party would be a blast.”  
Steve raised his eyebrows at him. Tony smirked. “Don’t worry, I’m just joking Cap.”  
“No parties until we get this done.” Steve stated just in case. You can never be too careful with a Stark.  
“You, old man, are no fun.” Tony said. “What do you think Jarvis, can we find ourselves a telepath?”

 

It wasn’t a week later when she got the call.  
“Didn’t think you were going to call me this soon.” She said, surprised. “Also, don’t try to track the call, I made sure you can’t.”  
“You did? Wait never mind, we have more important things to discuss. You have a telepath right?”  
“I might do. Depends on why you ask.”  
“We found another one, and since we don’t have one, we thought we could use your help as you know how to deal with them.”  
Daisy tensed, and sat up in the couch. “Do you have a name for this telepath?” She asked pressingly.  
“Lucas Bernard. You know him?”  
She did. But she didn’t tell them that.  
“We would be glad to help you. In fact, you are going to need us. Where do you want to meet?  
“In the Avengers tower.”  
Daisy froze mid-move. “You want us to go to the tower?”  
“Why not?”  
“You saw what I did to that base. You would trust me in your house?”  
“We live with the Hulk.”  
“Good point.”  
She ended the call, and ran to Jayce’s room, furiously knocking on his door.  
"What do you want?" Came the question from inside the room.  
"They found your brother, Jayce. The Avengers found your brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Original Characters again, nobody cares about them much. But hey, we have Avengers too.


	4. Those damned telepaths and their shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Sorry for the long break, I was having a hard time with this chapter, it just feels off. Please tell me if you liked it nontheless. :D  
> (Also, excuse me if Cap comes off a bit weak in this chapter, but I assure you, in the continuation, he is anything but.)

Steve would never have admitted it, but he was a bit nervous, meeting the mystery team again. There was something in that girl, who collapsed the whole building on itself, that fascinated him. Maybe it was that she was clearly the leader of the other team, meaning she had to carry the same burden he did every time they stepped on the field. Or maybe it was just that she could collapse a whole building on itself.  
Tony tried to look her up. Daisy Johnson. But either it wasn’t her real name, or she somehow managed to erase herself, because not a single data existed on the internet about her. This, and her comment about making sure about that the call was untraceable gave Stark the theory that she was a high class hacker too. One more interesting thing about this girl.   
They arrived a few short hours later, all five of them. They introduced themselves, one by one. The red haired girl was called Alisha. She seemed dangerous, unlike the other girl, the one called Mariléne. She had a slight French accent and despite the fact her skin was red and her eyes yellow, she seemed ridiculously innocent. The telepathic guy was called Jayce. He seemed on edge, like something was really bothering him. The other guy, with the slight beard, introduced himself as Joey. He was very friendly, and seemed to be fascinated by the fact he was surrounded by the Avengers.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you all.” Steve said, looking at them one by one. “Do you know us or…?”  
“We know who you are” Daisy assured him with a slight smile on her lips. “Can we get on with the case?”  
“Not just yet.” Natasha said, analyzing the visitors with her eyes. “You are SHIELD, you probably know everything about us and our powers. We however, only know about the two of you. If we are going to trust you with our backs…”  
“We will need to know your powers.” Steve nodded. “Assuming you all have one.”  
“We don’t have time for this.” Jayce blurted. “We need to go.”  
“We are not going anywhere until we know what you are capable of.” Clint said.  
The team looked at Daisy in unison. She seemed to consider her options, then nodded. “That seems reasonable.” She agreed.  
“I will start.” Alisha said, stepping forward with a confident expression on her face. “I can multiply myself. Like this.” she added, and suddenly, her eyes turned white, and the next moment a clone appeared right next to her. Then another one and another one. She was literally stepping out of her own body. Soon the only thing that distinguished her from the clones was her bright white eyes.  
“The only problem with my power…” the clone on the right started.  
“…Is that I can’t…” continued the one next to her.  
“…control my main body…” the next one in the chain followed up.  
“…when I create clones.” Finished the sentence on the left, and she morphed into one body again.  
“That is horrifying.” Stark said surprised. “But awesome.”  
“Her codename is Echo.” Daisy added.  
Joey decided to follow up.  
“They call me Meltdown, because, well, I melt things. And then I shape them. Daisy, would you mind….?  
The woman nodded, stepped back, and before anyone could do anything about it, she grabbed her gun and shot at Joey twice.  
All the Avengers acted instinctively, grabbing their weapons. Steve had his shield in his hand instantly, but then they saw it wasn’t necessary. There were two melted bullets on the guy, who was smiling like an idiot. “I’m bulletproof. Cool huh?”  
“Alright Frodo, stay away from my suit.” Stark noted.  
“I’m not sure I could melt titanium. I have never tried, to be honest.” Joey answered, earning a distrustful look from Stark.  
“How do you know what my suits are made of?”  
“Moving on” Daisy interrupted “Mariléne, what do you think about going next?  
“If I have to.” She answered shyly. She stepped forward, and scanned her surroundings. Then she looked at Daisy. “But how…?”  
“Hit Captain Rogers.” Daisy decided after a little hesitation, with a smile starting on her face. “In his shield, of course.”  
“I’m not sure that is a good idea.” Steve said. He was absolutely sure it wasn’t.  
“Come on Cap, let’s see it!” Clint said, taunting. “Unless you are afraid of getting hit by a girl.”  
“I promise her powers won’t destroy your shield nor hurt you if that’s what you are afraid of.” Daisy stated.   
Steve waited for a moment, then nodded. He wasn’t afraid of getting hurt, but in his opinion, this wasn’t the place or the time to play games.  
He stepped back, holding his shield on his arm, standing behind it in a reinforced defensive position. Please don’t blow it up. Or melt it. He thought, while waiting behind the shield.  
Mariléne stepped ahead. “I’m sorry Captain.” She said, and hit the shield with all her might.  
The vibranium absorbed the hit and protected Steve, but not the ones around him. All the avengers got hit back by the shockwave, falling on their backs. Steve put his shield on his back, looking at the other team. Daisy stood before them. Her hands outstretched. She obviously protected them from the shockwave. Not the Avengers though.  
“Please don’t do that. Like, every again.” Stark said, as climbed back on his feet.  
“I tried to hold back.” The girl admitted. It was hard to tell because of her skin-color, but it looked like she was blushing. “I’m sorry.”  
“What’s your codename, Hulk two?” Clint asked, getting back on his feet with a groan.  
“Red Hulk would actually be a good codename.” Mariléne wondered out loud, which almost made Steve smile. “But no, I’m called Ruby. I chose it because I think they are pretty.”  
Steve was impressed. He wouldn’t have wanted to receive a punch like that without a vibranium shield.   
“God, I love that shield.” Daisy said, smirking. “But, I think you are all familiar with Jayce’s power, right?”  
“I can create a telepathic link between people. Like a channel, only it can’t be hacked. And since we are on the subject, I can probably also protect people from other telepaths, or at least I think so, I have only met one yet, and we were kind of evenly matched.” His face twitched, when he mentioned the other telepath. “I haven’t explored how deep I can make a telepathic connection, but I think pretty deep, although it takes practice to be able to use the channels I create. They call me Helmet in the field. It’s lame, I know. I swear I didn’t pick it.”  
“Also, he is a highly trained agent. His powers are not very good for attacking, but he is still a very important member.” Daisy added.  
“Obviously.” Steve said, eyeing Jayce. “You can’t read minds then, right?”  
“Only if I link my mind to yours, but then you can read mine too, and I don’t like that idea. My bro… I mean the other telepath I met could invade your mind, though. His powers are the opposite of mine.”  
“You mean your brother?” Natasha asked.  
Jayce didn’t answer immediately, but then nodded. “He is also our current target.”  
“But he is a…”  
“Bad guy, I know, okay? Just let’s get on with it.”  
“Wait. There are still some things left to discuss.” Daisy looked at Jayce with a sad expression on her face. “But after that, we will get your brother, I promise.” She turned to face Steve, looking into his eyes. “I would like to request that if we manage to capture Lucas Bernard, give his custody to us. You don’t have the resources or the ways to deal with him. I guarantee that he will never be a problem again if you agree.”  
Steve considered it. The telepath they wanted to catch was dangerous, and they were tracking him for months now. He was the leader of an underground organization. Normally, he would never have agreed to this. But he looked at this Jayce guy, the brother of Lucas, and realized they can’t say no to this. He looked at his team, who nodded with approval.  
“I can understand your feel of wanting to aid your brother, even after the terrible deeds he has done.” Thor said. It was the first time he spoke up, until now, he just silently watched the situation.  
“Thank you.” Jayce said honestly.  
“It’s a deal.” Steve decided. “Let’s go catch us a telepath.”

Daisy looked at the Captain, and she decided she will let him handle this one. She will doubt his decisions and second them, if she didn’t like them, but he had a lot more experience than she had, and this was an Avengers mission originally, so she thought it was only fair to let him lead it. Also, she was more than aware that the Avengers wouldn’t ust take commands from her anyway.  
The Captain caught her look, and understood. He nodded.  
They were standing at the entrance of the building in which the telepath had set up his headquarters.  
“He is in the upper floor. Daisy and I will handle him, with Jayce coming with us to protect our minds. We can’t take more than two because then we would risk Jayce’s powers weaken. Everyone else serves as distraction and also assigned with the task to clear out the building. These are criminals inside. Thor, you are with Mariléne, don’t hold yourselves back. Crash everything you can. Joey and Natasha, I’ll pair you two. Joey, your job is making sure Natasha doesn’t get shot, while Natasha takes care that you don’t get your ass handed to you.”  
“Yes sir.” Joey nodded, looking at Natasha with insecurity.  
“Clint, you are in charge of the stairs. You wait at the top and shoot everyone who tries to come up. Alisha’s main body will be with you, protect it. Alisha, you scatter yourself on the floors, cover as much ground as you can, try to shut off their ways of communicating with each other. Stark, you never listen to me anyway, but try to keep them from entering the upper floor as much as you can. Is everyone on board with the plan?”  
He wasn’t asking everyone, and Daisy knew that. His eyes were directed at her. She nodded. She liked this plan. Couldn’t have done a better job herself.  
“That should be enough to keep us from getting surrounded.” She said.  
Steve nodded, and looked at Stark and Thor.  
“Can we get a lift to the upper window then?”

Daisy broke the window in with a blast, and was inside in a moment, with the Captain and Jayce at her heels.  
There was no telepathic channel between them now. Jayce used all his powers to close their minds, he couldn’t risk opening it.  
The upper floor consisted of one large room, with windows on both ends. There were about two guards in the room, but the Captain took them out before they could even react. Hit one with his shield, then punched the other one into oblivion.  
“Well, if it isn’t my little brother.” Lucas was standing at the other end, looking out of the window. By his reaction, it was obvious he was expecting them. Didn’t even bother to turn around.  
“We are twins, Lucas, I’m not your little brother.” Jayce said angrily. “You will come with us.   
There is no need to try to resist or call for help. You are outmatched.”   
“Oh I know that. You have quite the armada, little brother. And it seems you still have this lovely lady beside you, Daisy, was it?” He finally turned around looking at her. “It will almost be a shame to kill her. Such a waste, that pretty face.”  
“No-one is killing anyone.” The Captain said, grasping his shield. “You are coming with us.”  
“Oh I don’t think so. You see, I sensed that you were coming long before. I already have a plan to escape, and I’m not the slightest bit afraid of you. You were always a failure, Jayce. We both know that.”  
“You are not going anywhere.” Daisy said, and the building slightly trembled under her. Nobody talks to her team like that. Nobody.  
“And who will stop me?” Lucas asked, straightening his tie. Then he seemed to realize something, and laughed out loud. “Oh, you think that my little brother can protect your minds. I hate to break it to you, but he isn’t the only one who practiced using his abilities. And while he mainly uses it connect people’s mind, I use mine to attack them. His shield is not strong enough anymore. Not against me, anyhow.”  
Daisy tensed up, looking at Jayce.  
“He is trying to make you feel insecure. Don’t trust him. You can do this, I believe in you.”  
“I… can’t.” He said, his eyes opened widely. He stepped back, as the realization hit him. “He really is stronger than me.” He looked at Daisy panicked. “We need to go.”  
“You are not going anywhere.” Lucas interrupted, and stepped closer, Daisy immediately could feel a spike in her mind, nagging her thoughts out. She reacted instinctively, sending a shockwave in his direction. He flew back, crashing into the wall, and with what looked like a painful landing, he ended up on his ass.  
“You bitch!” He said, and he spat up a good amount of blood. “Why didn’t it work?”  
“Because I’m the one Jayce practices with.” She realized smiling. “Because no-one else lets him, I allow him to enter into my mind to help him master his abilities. I haven’t realized it before, but being able to let someone in my mind also means being able to close others out. Including you, it seems.” She turned around, looking at the Captain, who had blood running from his nose, and had a painful expression on his face. ”Cap, you need to go. He can’t enter my or Jayce’s mind, but can enter yours. Go, now!”  
She turned back to distract Lucas, using a shockwave to pin him to the wall. “Try anything and you get splashed.” She threatened, meaning every word. “And don’t try anything. I feel as much as a tickle in my mind, and you fly.”  
“New deal.” Lucas interrupted, smiling with bloody teeth. “You let me leave or the famous Captain America has his mind blown up in his head.”  
“You can’t do that.” Daisy said, doubting.  
“I can, and will.” He answered.  
“Daisy…” Jayce said insecurely.  
Daisy glanced back, just to see the Captain on the floor clutching his head in his hands. She then looked at Jayce. He was kneeling next to the Captain, his eyes pleading, as if saying: please don’t kill my brother. Please.  
She made a mistake. She didn’t kill him. Instead, she let him go, and stepped back.  
“You are free to go.” Daisy signaled with her hand to Jayce to get the Captain out of here.  
“Oh I don’t think so.” Lucas said, getting up. “You obviously won’t kill me. And let’s be honest, I won’t kill the Captain. They are called Avengers for a reason. But you see, Caterpillars don’t quite sound as scary. I mean seriously, you sound like botanists.” He chuckled. “And I won’t kill my little brother either, but you, on the other hand, I can kill you.”   
“You can try.” She said angrily.  
“I don’t have to.”  
And with that, he looked at his watch. “Nice timing, by the way.” He added.  
Daisy felt it immediately. The bomb. The shockwave, the explosion, in the middle of the room. She used all her powers without realizing to push it back, to save everyone including herself. She contained the blast.  
“Thought you were going to do that.” Lucas said with a smirk. “Your powers are instinctive, you proved that when we first met and you stopped a bullet before you even realized I shot you. So I needed you occupied.” And with that, he took out a gun. “You see, you are a problem. You are too strong and way too damn stubborn than what I’m comfortable with. And I don’t like problems.” And with that, he fired the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers...


	5. So let the Sky(e) fall... (I'm evil.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Almighty Thor, the God of Thunder, wielder of Mjölnir, prince of Asgard and occasional delivery guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry. I know it has been a long time, but I blame the Civil War trailer. Damn the feels.  
> Also, thanks for anyone who commented, really, the comments made my day. I'm not sure if I ever would have continued without them. Knowing that people like my work means the world to me, so thank you so much.  
> Anyway, did I mention I was sorry? I did? Ah well... Not enough times. So sorry.

Steve’s mind was a mess. It hurt like hell, and even though he tried to stop the attacker, to shut him out, it was as if hitting a rubber wall. It took all his strength to hold on, but he wasn’t just going to lay down and let the guy win. So he pushed harder. He had no practice in the matter, he had no idea how to do it. He just knew he had to.  
So he stopped it. He shut him out. He didn’t know how he did it, and it didn’t matter. He just did it.  
He could feel Jayce’s hands on his arms, as he tried to help him up, to get him away from here. He resisted. He didn’t want to leave. He was strong, stronger than this telepath, he knew that. So he got himself free from Jayce’s grasp and grabbed his shield to fight.  
And then, something blew up. He heard the noise, a bomb exploding. A sound all too familiar. But then nothing happened. No fire, no shockwave. Not even a breeze. Steve looked around confused.  
Then he spotted Daisy, standing with her arms stretched out, using her powers to contain the blast. She looked deep in concentration, working on fully snuffing out the flame. Steve instantly started searching for Lucas with his eyes, just to see him hold a gun. Steve threw his shield, glad to finally be of some use. But he wasn’t fast enough. Lucas, realizing he was in jeopardy, fired the gun just before the shield reached him.  
It hit him in the chest, knocking him back. He crashed into the wall again, but this time, he was knocked out cold. But Steve took out his icer, and shot him just to be sure. Twice. Because he liked to be really sure.  
Then he turned to Daisy, to see if she is alright, hoping with all the hope in the world that the bullet didn’t hit her.  
She was still concentrating, her hands outstretched, her gauntlets vibrating. Steve could see a small fireball on the desk, as it slowly grew smaller and smaller. He looked at Daisy again, and was alarmed to see that there was a growing stain of blood on her uniform, tainting the cloth, near her stomach. Her face didn’t give any indication that she was in pain, not even when she fell to her knees. Because all the while she didn’t let go of the bomb for one moment, not before it disappeared completely, the last bit of the flame snuffed out. It all happened in less than one minute, the bomb exploding, Lucas getting knocked out and Daisy getting shot, but it seemed like an eternity to Steve.  
Daisy looked up now, her eyes met his. She seemed confused, as her hands touched stomach. Then she fell back. Steve was there in a jump, catching her before she hit the ground. “We need to get her help!” he said to Jayce, who was standing there, shocked. “Quickly!” He looked at the wound, and instantly knew how bad the situation was. He has seen fatal wounds before.  
“We… we have a healer. He can help. But he is at the base…” Jayce muttered suddenly.  
“Then get him here! Send Thor.” Steve said impatiently. “And alert the others we need help. Now!”  
He could feel the life slowly leaving her body. He clutched her arms, and put his hand on her face. “Come on Daisy, stay with me, you hear me? Stay conscious.”  
“She is going to die.” Jayce said, stunned. “And it’s my fault.”  
“She is not going to die!” Steve said aggressively.  
“Maybe if I…” Jayce started, looking at Daisy with tears in his eyes. “I can help her stay conscious if I link my mind to hers. Oh… that won’t work. I wouldn’t be able to keep it up if the pain hit me.” he shook his head. Then his eyes lit up. “But you can. You are a super soldier, the pain will mean nothing to you, and then I can keep up the connection. But I need your approval first. Daisy made me promise I always ask for it. Please, Captain, help me save her!  
Steve looked at Daisy, her face pale, her lips trembling. He could smell the blood in the air.  
“Do it!” He said.  
The next thing he knew was that he wasn’t just holding her body in his arms, he could feel her mind. It wasn’t like when Jayce contacted them at the Hydra base. Her mind was much closer this time, feelings pouring out, secrets.  
But she wasn’t in pain. She couldn’t feel it anymore. She only felt fear. But it wasn’t of dying. She was afraid for her team.

 _Cap_? He heard her voice, it was faint but audible. _Are you in my head_?  


_Concentrate on my voice_. Steve answered. _Try to stay conscious. You understand me_?

 _Cap, I need you to do a favor for me. If I don’t make it…_.

 _You will_.

 _But if I don’t, I need you to do something for me_.

He already knew what she was going to ask, being in her head and all, but he let her say it anyway, just to keep her conscious a little longer. He grasped her arm, with her body lying in his arms.

 _I need you to look after my team. Mariléne, she is really shy, and she thinks everyone judges her for the way she looks. She needs to feel that they love her. Alisha, she went through a lot. You can’t let her feel alone, it took me way too long to convince her she can trust us. Joey is adorable but he is very insecure. He needs friends to back him. And Jayce, he can be annoying, but he really needs me. He needs someone to practice his ability with. I was the only one who was willing to let him into my head to help him. Please, do it for me. Don’t make them feel like outcasts. And I need you to tell my team I’M sorry, and I love all of them. And not just this one. My other team too. Please tell them. Please_.

 _Of course. I will. I promise. But now stay with me, Daisy. No. Skye. Stay with me Skye, you hear me_?

He could feel her feelings and memories flash his mind, although they were filtered, as if there were pieces she had to keep out of his mind. She was still fighting for control. But he got to know a lot about Daisy in these few moments. The fact that she was an orphan. That this was the first time in her life she felt wanted. It was very sad, but in the meantime, it was bright, She was happy. But also, she was afraid. Afraid of something Steve couldn’t understand.  
And also, there was a black spot. A feeling of hatred, buried deep. He didn’t know what, or who, she hated this much, but it was overwhelming. He couldn’t imagine how someone so innocent can hate someone this much.  
He could feel his own memories bleeding through, his feelings. He couldn’t stop it, he could barely control it. And he didn’t want to. This gave Daisy something to hold on to.  
Whenever he felt her consciousness starting to drift away, he grabbed it, held onto it.

 _Stay with me Skye._ He repeated. _Stay with me._

In the meantime, he was half present in the world too. He let Natasha take her out of his hands and try to stop the bleeding, bandaging it and putting pressure on it. Daisy couldn’t feel any of that. She was too far gone, barely hanging on.  
But he didn’t let her go. And then, a man arrived in Thor’s hands, who flew as fast as he could to get him here. The man stepped to Daisy, and held his hands over her.  
_Stay with me Skye_. Steve repeated, holding her consciousness, feeling it slowly drifting away.  
And then, it was bright, and Daisy could finally feel it. It was warm. Her consciousness returned, and Steve let the telepathic connection fail.  
It was like waking from a dream. He and everyone else was standing next to Daisy. Stark was missing, he most likely took Lucas into custody, as he was nowhere to be seen either. Daisy slowly blinked and opened her brown eyes.  
“Why am I the one who always gets shot?” She asked, her voice tired but sarcastic.  
“Thank god you are alright.” Joey said, and wanted to hug her, but the doctor stopped him.  
“I only healed her body inside, but she is still wounded. We need to take her to the infirmary, and let her body heal.”  
“But can’t you heal her?” Clint asked, not understanding.  
“I’m sorry. It took all I had to save her life. Not everyone has limitless powers.”  
“I feel you bro.” Clint nodded, instinctively touching his quiver on his back.  
“We are taking her to the Stark tower.” Steve decided. “I don’t know where your base is, but I’m guessing it’s a lot farther.”  
Her team seemed to consider, then they nodded in unison. They weren’t going to let Daisy get hurt any more, Steve could see it on their face. They really loved her. She wasn’t just their leader. She was family.


	6. Get her a bulletproof vest already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Avengers and agent May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve came off a bit dark, but I was in a sadistic mood when I wrote this, so I really didn't mind. Also, stoic characters are hard to write, so sorry if I didn't quite get May right, but I just wanted to upload already, because these breaks between chapters are just mean.

She looked so fragile, lying in the bed with her stomach bandaged. Her closed eyes fluttered, but she didn’t open them. She just groaned like she was in pain, and Steve could feel a slight tremble in his surroundings.  
He was angry. He looked at Daisy, and seeing her lying like this, it made him very angry. It has only been an hour since they arrived and Tony was showing the tower to the Caterpillars. While Daisy was not to be moved, her team was allowed to stay at the tower too. Steve offered to stay here with Daisy until they got settled, because they didn’t want to leave her alone.  
To be honest, he only offered because he suspected she won’t wake up just yet. He didn’t want to talk to her, even though the reason for that escaped him. He sort of felt like he invaded her privacy, and he was ashamed of himself, even though he knew he didn’t have a choice. But being in someone’s mind like that…  
He was almost relieved when he heard two people coming in the room.  
“You like the tower?” Steve asked, not turning to look at them.  
“Under different circumstances, I would absolutely love this place.” Joey answered, Steve recognized his voice. “Not now though, not so much.”  
“I can understand that.” Steve said, as Joey and Jayce stood next to him.  
“How is she?” Jayce asked.  
“The same.” Steve stood up, and looked at the guy. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you.”  
Jayce nodded, and followed Captain America out of the room, no questions asked.  
“I understand that you are angry at me. You have every right to be. I couldn’t protect you. I said I could, and then I couldn’t. Then I forced you to do something that made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” Jayce said in a calm manner.  
“Apology accepted.” Steve said.  
“Just like that?” Jayce asked, surprised.  
“You did your best. It was your brother’s fault what happened and not yours. I hope you know that. But this is not what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Then what?” Jayce asked, frowning.  
Steve looked around, checking if anyone was in hearing distance. Then he turned to him.  
“What do you think, can you protect my mind against his now? He still hasn’t recovered from the anesthetics.”  
Jayce seemed to be considering this, then slowly nodded.  
“Without doubt. What are you planning?”  
“Come with me.” Steve nodded. He knew where Lucas was locked up, asked Tony as soon as they came back.  
“Jarvis, open the door. Code Rogers 6-4-5-3-9.”  
“As you wish, Mr. Rogers.” The polite voice answered. Jayce jumped next to him.  
“That was Jarvis. I thought Tony mentioned him.” Steve noted.  
“He did. Still unusual though. I can’t feel his mind.”  
“I’m not sure he has one. You ready?”  
“Yes.”  
Steve opened the door and they stepped in. Lucas was sitting at the other end of the room, but when he saw them enter, he stood up, smiling.  
“I knew you would visit me, little brother. Wasn’t expecting company though. Back for another round, Captain?” He asked, with a sly smirk on his face.  
“Actually I am.” Steve said. And then, he strode across the room and hit him.  
“Whoa.” Jayce said, stunned. “What are you doing? Captain?”  
Steve ignored him. He grabbed Lucas by his shirt, and hit him again.  
“Why did you shoot her?” he asked, furiously. “You should have known you won’t get out.”  
“I thought I will. I planned it aaaall.” Lucas said, still, grinning. Steve hit him again. “But of course, you are Captain America. Your mind was stronger than I anticipated. You fought back. How did you fight back? You should have been out cold if not dead.” He twitched.  
“But why shoot her?” Steve asked again.  
“Come on, she was a threat. She knew too much, and she learnt to lock me out. Not like I had a choice. Plus she was annoying. And I needed a distraction.”  
“You shot her because you found her annoying?” Steve hit him again, this time stronger. Lucas’ face jerked back, but he smiled nonetheless.  
“Actually the plan was to kill her. But then again, I was afraid if I try to shoot her in the head, I’d miss. Had to go for sure. She dead?”  
Steve’s face twisted in anger, and hit Lucas again. He half expected Jayce to hold him back, but the guy never even moved.  
“I suspect she is.” Lucas said, grin growing wider. “That is why you are protecting him while he is hitting me, little brother?”  
“No, I’m simply enjoying the fact that you are suffering.” Jayce said angrily.  
“I love you too brother.” Lucas laughed again, but it choked into a cough, as Steve hit him again, but then someone dragged him off of Lucas.  
“Cap, what the hell are you doing?” Tony asked, demanding. “You can’t just attack our prisoners and beat the crap out of them. Even if they look like that.”  
“He shot Daisy.”  
“I know, but that doesn’t give you the right to beat him to a pulp. Yet.” Tony looked at Jayce, then at Lucas. “Okey, maybe a little. But right now, we have more important things to do than hitting people. SHIELD is sending an agent.”  
Steve finally tore his eyes away from Lucas, and looked at Tony.  
“Also, change your clothes, for god’s sake.” Tony added. “You look terrifying.”  
Steve’s eyes wondered to his clothes, and realized they were soaked with blood. He shook his head. “I didn’t even realize” He said.  
“I know you didn’t buddy. Let’s go.”

Daisy woke up with her stomach hurting like hell. She blinked, and tried to sit up, but someone pushed her back down.  
“Oh no you don’t.” He said.  
“Where am I?” She asked, her voice muffled by the pain.  
“In the Stark tower. In the infirmary. You were shot. Again.” She recognized the voice now. It was Jayce.  
“Yeah I remember.” Daisy groaned. “But I survived. Again. What kind of magic drugs did you use this time to heal me?”  
“It was Kyle.”  
“Oh. But I thought he was…”  
“On the base Cocoon with Lincoln, still practicing his powers, not being strong enough yet? Yep, that’s exact. Thus the reason you are not fully healed yet, only the vital parts.”  
“I already have two scars on my stomach.” She said in a sad voice. “Why is the universe so against me wearing swimsuit?”  
“You seem like you are in pain. Want some pain meds? To be honest, I told them not to give you, since I really hate them, they baffle my abilities.”  
“Not unless you like earthquakes.”  
Jayce didn’t say anything to that. He was silent for a time, before talking again.  
“How much do you remember?”  
Daisy tried to think back but it was all blurry. “There was an explosion. I held it back. Then…”  
“You were shot. And you probably won’t like this, but in order to save your life, I linked your mind with the mind of Captain America.”  
“You did what?” Daisy tensed, which was a bad idea as it sent a jolt of pain through her spine. “Do you have any idea the secrets that I could have…”  
“So what? It was the only way to save your life. And I couldn’t let you die because of my brother. I will take full responsibility for all the secrets leaked because of my actions. You taught me that.”  
“I can’t let you do that. I’m your supervising officer. What you did is on me. We need to find out how much he knows.”  
“No. You need to rest.” Jayce stood up. “All of this shit can wait. May is on her way here. She will take care of everything.”  
Daisy couldn’t help but feel relieved hearing that. May always knew what to do.

May had no idea what to do. She stood next to Daisy’s bed. It brought back painful memories, seeing her lying like that, her stomach bandaged. At least she was in no danger this time, thanks to the Avengers.  
Who still didn’t know that Coulson was alive. Probably. She had to talk to Captain America to find out. If he knew…. she had no idea what comes next. But first, she had to do something else.  
The Avengers were in the common area. This was the first time she met most of them. She already knew Hawkeye and Black Widow, but not the others, only knew what Phil told her about them, and what was in the files.  
They all looked at her when she walked in. They were all there, even the Caterpillars, who seemed to be in a rough shape. They all had circles under their eyes, and though they looked unharmed, it made May kind of sad. Not that she would show it.  
Natasha, when she saw her, immediately got up and hugged her.  
“May, it’s good to see you.” She said.  
“Woah woah woah” Stark said in the background. “Is there something you want to tell us, Natasha?”  
“You too, Nat. I see you are taking good care of our rookie superheroes.” May nodded with half a smile, looking at the Caterpillars, who were at the moment playing cards with Barton and Banner.  
“Nice to meet you Agent May. “ Tony Stark stood before her, his trademark grin on his face, offering his hand for a handshake.  
“Stark.” She shook his hand. Then she turned to look at all the Avengers at once. “Thank you all for saving Daisy.”  
“She saved me first.” A familiar voice said.  
May turned to look at Captain America, who just entered the room. He looked tired, with circles under his eyes. A lot like the Caterpillars, she noted.  
“I read Jayce’s report. Actually, I hoped to talk to you about what happened. But first, I wanted to thank you all. For Daisy. She means a lot to us.”  
“We are just glad she is alright. Does she get shot in the stomach a lot though?” Natasha asked, sitting back on the couch, inviting May to sit next to her. “I mean, she had two bullet scars there already. Even in our line of work, that’s a lot.”  
“Give that poor girl a bulletproof vest already.” Barton said, smirking. “Also, good to see you again May. Back on the field?”  
“I am.” May nodded. “And nice to see you too, Barton. And Daisy, she can be… reckless. As you know.” May looked at Bruce.  
The man nodded, his face grim. “I am sorry about that, you know. It was Lucas, he mesed with my mind.”  
May nodded, but didn’t say anything.  
“I analyzed her gauntlets, I hope you don’t mind.” Stark said suddenly. “It’s amazing. Not that I couldn’t make better ones of course. But still remarkable. Who made it? I wanna meet them.”  
“Our engineer. He is very talented.” She almost smiled for a moment. Then she turned to Captain America, her face serious again. “Mr. Rogers, can I talk to you? Alone?”  
The blond man looked at her thoughtfully, then slowly nodded.  
“Of course. Come with me.”

They were in a much smaller room now, with not many things in it but a few couches, a fridge and a table.  
“Something to drink?” He offered.  
“No.” May sat down, her face a mask. “I think you know what we need to talk about.”  
“I was linked to one of your most highly ranked and trusted agents. You are afraid about the secrets I might have found out.”  
“I don’t blame Jayce for his decision, or Daisy if she did share information with you. It wasn’t either of their fault, and as of now all that matters is that she survived. Thank you.”  
“As I said, I owed her.”  
“You let someone in your mind. That takes more than a favor.”  
He nodded, thoughtful. “What did you want to ask me, Agent May?”  
“You are an honorable man, Captain. And I need you to know that your answers will be of no consequence to Jayce or Daisy. What did you find out?”  
The blond man sat down on the couch opposite her, and looked into her eyes.  
“I found out a lot. But it was filtered. Skye didn’t tell me anything about the organization.” May winced when she heard Daisy’s old name, and she realized Rogers deliberately used it to emphasize. “I understand that she loves SHIELD, she is loyal to the very basics. Nothing particular about classified data.”  
May could feel the relief wash through her.  
“Good then. I’m happy that all those times spent practicing with our telepath wasn’t for nothing.”  
“But I have a question. I don’t mind if you don’t answer, but I’m really curious.”  
“Shoot.” May tensed. She was afraid that maybe Daisy somehow let them know that Coulson was alive.  
“It’s about a person, I think.”  
“Go on.” May said carefully.  
“There was someone she really hated. She wouldn’t let me know who he was. But she hated him so much it almost hurt.”  
“You want to know who he was.” May said with a little relief.  
Rogers nodded, not saying anything. His face didn’t reveal his emotions, but May suspected them. Captain America was worried for Daisy. She couldn’t blame him for it, Daisy had a way of making everyone fond of her.  
“You are going to have to ask her that question. But you don’t need to worry about him. He is dead.” She stood up. “It was nice talking to you, Mr. Rogers. I look forward meeting you again.”  
“You are leaving already?” He asked, standing up too.  
“I have other things to attend to. I mainly came here to check on Daisy.”  
“’Until the next time, then.”  
“One more thing, Mr. Rogers.” May said, in the door. “The man who shot her…”  
“He will be put in your custody when the Caterpillars leave the tower. Is that alright with you?”  
“That’s not what I wanted to ask.”  
“I beat the hell out of him.”  
“Good.” She said, with a dark smile on her face. “I did the same the last time she was shot. Until the next time, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that we are far enough into the story, tell me, do you like the idea of Daisy/Steve, or not? I do, but I'm not the one who has to read this :D  
> Also, thank you for the kudos and comments, they are heartwarming and they really do keep me motivated :)

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to Marvel.


End file.
